Raúl Aldana
) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |familiares = |pais = México, D.F. Argentina Chile Monterrey, Nuevo León Venezuela Los Ángeles, California Miami, Florida Perú Colombia |estado = Activo solamente para Disney }} Raúl Aldana es un actor de voz mexicano. Nacido en México D.F., (17 de abril de 1966) es actor y director. Actualmente es el director creativo de Disney Character Voices International, la empresa de Disney encargada de la producción de todos los doblajes en Hispanoamérica. Además de esto, se dedica a la locución comercial. Es conocido por doblar a Timón en la saga de El Rey León, Kermit la Rana en varias películas de Los Muppets, Guido en la saga de Cars, William Turner en las películas de Piratas del Caribe y Stitch de la saga Lilo y Stitch. Actualmente es el locutor del Canal Once Niños. Timon.png|Timón en la saga del El Rey León, uno de sus personajes más conocidos Guido_cars.jpg|Guido en Cars (saga) Will-Turner-will-turner-7784732-742-800.jpg|Capitan Will Turner en la (saga) Piratas del Caribe Stitch.gif|Stitch en la Saga de Lilo & Stitch KermitTheFrog-CutePhoto.jpg|Kermit (La rana René) en la mayoria de sus apariciones Queen_de_Mandrágora.jpg|Queen de Mandrágora en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión DVD) Filmografía Doblaje Películas Steve Whitmire *Muppets 2: Los más buscados - Kermit, la rana (2014) *Los Muppets - Kermit, la rana (2011) *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Kermit, la rana (Especial: Kermit) (2011) *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz - Rana René / Rizzo la rata (2005) *Los Muppets en el espacio - Rana René / Rizzo la rata (1999) *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro - Rana René / Rizzo la rata (1996) *Una Navidad con los Muppets - Bob Cratchit / Rizzo la rata (1992) Orlando Bloom *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo - William Turner (2007) *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte - William Turner (2005) *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra - William Turner (2003) *La caída del Halcón Negro - Todd Blackburn (2001) David Rudman *Muppets 2: Los más buscados - Scooter (2014) *Los Muppets - Scooter (2011) Emilio Estevez *Repo Man (1984) - Otto Maddox *The Outsiders (1983) - Two-Bit Michael Paré *Eddie and the Cruisers II (1989) - Eddie Wilson *Eddie and the Cruisers (1983) - Eddie Wilson Bruce Boxleitner *Tron: El legado (2010) - Tron / Rinzler *Tron (1982) - Tron / Alan Bradley Martin Short *El padre de la novia 2 (1995) - Frank Eggelhoffer *Los tres fugitivos (1989) - Ned Perry Charles Martin Smith ''' *Cupido Motorizado Rumbo a Rio (1980) - Davy "D.J." Johns *Autosecuestradores (1976) - Longnecker '''Otros papeles *Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) - Edmund (adulto) *El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) - Lionel (Erik Bragg) *La aldea (2004) - Noah Percy (Adrien Brody) *Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) - Squint (Nick Lawson) *Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) - Sujeto de Mambuza Bongo (Adam Sandler) *Frío de perros (2002) - Nelly (Frank C. Turner) *Sumergidos (2002) - Coors (Scott Foley) *El diario de la princesa (2001) - Jeremiah Hart (Patrick Flueger) *102 dálmatas (2000) - Ewan (Ben Crompton) *60 segundos (2000) - Tobby (William Lee Scott) *Leyenda urbana 2 (2000) - Graham (Joseph Lawrence) *Fuerzas de la naturaleza (1999) - Alan (Steve Zahn) *Armageddon (1998) - Chico con "Ricardito" (Eddie Griffin) *Enemigo público (1998) - Jamie (Jamie Kennedy) *La Roca (1996) - Tnte. Shepard (Danny Nucci) *Sargento Bilko (1996) - Spc. Dino Paparelli (Max Casella) *Volviendo a casa 2: Perdidos en San Francisco (1996) - Peter (Benj Thall) *Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Yerno de los Hoggett (Paul Goddard) *Las aventuras de Tom y Huck (1995) - Niño gordo *Los puentes de Madison (1995) - Michael (joven) (Christopher Kroon) *Jacob (1994) - Esau (Sean Bean) *La guerra (1994) - Stuart Simmons (Elijah Wood) *Lassie (película) (1994) - Jim Garland (Charlie Hofhemeir) *Los pequeños traviesos (1994) - Sapo (Jordan Warkol) *Peligro inminente (1994) - Petey (técnico) (Greg Germann) *Abraham (1993) - Lot (Andrea Prodan) *Los últimos rebeldes (1993) - Arvid (Frank Whaley) *Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii (1992) - Zach Morris (Mark-Paul Gosselaar) *Voceadores (1992) - El Cojo (Marty Belafsky) *Pecados de guerra (1989) - PFC Erikson (Michael J. Fox) *Juegos diabólicos III (1988) - Jeff (Joey Gardfield) *Hansel y Gretel (1987) - Títere *RoboCop (1987) - Doctor (L.J. King) *El príncipe encantado (1986) - Príncipe Rana / Príncipe de Freedly (John Paragon) *Joven otra vez (1986) - Steve Martini (Leslie Toth) *Hogar, dulce hogar (1986) - Voces adicionales *Un vagabundo con suerte (1986) - Max Whiteman (Evan Richards) *Desesperadamente buscando a Susana (1985) - Wayne Nolan (Will Patton) *Mi proyecto científico (1985) - Vince Latello (Fisher Stevens) *Los lobos no lloran (1983) - Ootek (Zachary Ittimangnaq) *Tron (1982) - Niño en Arcade (Rick Feck) *Verdugo de Dragones (1981) - Galen Bradwarden (Peter MacNicol) *El abismo negro (1979) - Teniente Charles Pizer (Joseph Bottoms) *La banda de Loro cabalga de nuevo (1979) - Jeff Reed (Tim Matheson) *Cupido motorizado (1968) - Tennessee Steinmetz (Buddy Hackett) *Mary Poppins (1964) - Zorro (Dallas McKennon) / Baterista (J. Pat O'Malley) Películas animadas Chris Sanders *Lilo & Stitch - Stitch (2002) *La película de Stitch - Stitch (2003) *Lilo y Stitch 2: Stitch en cortocircuito - Stitch (2005) *Leroy y Stitch - Stitch (2007) Nathan Lane *El Rey León - Timón (1994) *El Rey León II - Timón (1998) *El Rey León III - Timón (2004) Donald Sage MacKay *La princesa encantada 2: El secreto del castillo - Jean-Bob (1997) *La princesa encantada 3: El misterio del tesoro encantado - Jean-Bob (1998) Gedde Watanabe *Mulán - Ling (1998) *Mulán 2 - Ling (2003) Guido Quaroni *Cars - Guido (2006) *Cars 2 - Guido (2011) [[Paul Reubens|'Paul Reubens']] *El extraño mundo de Jack - Lock *La bella y la bestia: Una Navidad encantada - Flautín Otros papeles *Zootopia - Yax (2016) *Intensa mente - Olvidador Bobby (2015) *Frozen: Una aventura congelada - Invitado en coronación (2013) *Ralph, el demoledor - Anunciador de Sugar Rush (2012) *Frankenweenie - Toshiaki (2012) *Valiente - Martin (2012) *Ratatouille - Narrador de t.v. (2007) *Vida salvaje - Eze (2006) *Vacas vaqueras - Rusty (2004) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros - Chico malo #3 (2004) *Los Increíbles - Tony Rydinger / Ladrón en edificio (versión mexicana), Voces adicionales (versión argentina) (2004) *Buscando a Nemo - Jacques (2003) *El planeta del tesoro - Voces adicionales (2002) *Monsters, Inc - Smitty (2001) *Atlantis: El imperio perdido - Tripulante (2001) *Llegó el recreo - Capitán Brad (2001) *Tarzán - Flynt (1999) *Ferngully 2: El rescate mágico - Pips *Un cuento de Navidad (1996) - Príncipe (1996) *El príncipe y el mendigo - Mickey Mouse (1990) *Patoaventuras, la película: El tesoro de la lámpara perdida - Joe McQuack (1990) *Todos los Perros van al Cielo - Itchy (doblaje original) (1989) *El Pato Lucas: Cazamonstruos - Hugo, el abominable hombre de las nieves (Mel Blanc) (1988) *Policías y ratones - Chico de Ratigan #3 (lagarto) (1986) *El caldero mágico - Taron (1985) *Mickey y las Habichuelas Mágicas - Mickey Mouse (redoblaje) (1947) *Lensman - Kimball Kinnison *El puño de la estrella del norte: La película - Shin *Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta - Zak *La Cenicienta (redoblaje de 1997) - Jaq *La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad - Jaq *La Cenicienta 3: Un giro en el tiempo - Jaq *Rock-A-Doodle: Amigos inseparables - Snipes *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro - Rizzo / Rana Rene *Los Muppets en el espacio - Rizzo / Rana Rene *Una Navidad con los Muppets - Rizzo / Rana Rene *La Bella y la Bestia 2: Una Navidad Encantada - Flautín *Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Peter Cratchit *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Francois (diálogos) Series animadas *Las aventuras de Timón y Pumbaa - Timón *Cortos clásicos de Disney - Mickey Mouse (algunos cortos) *Los Pitufos - Filósofo (3ª voz), Granjero, Goloso (2ª voz), Sastre, Rastreador, Escrúpulos, Voces adicionales *Patoaventuras - Joe McQuack *Las nuevas aenturas de Winnie Pooh - Conejo *Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny (algunos cortos de los 90's) *Aventuras de un ángel guardián - Bartolomé *El capitán Planeta y los planetarios - Ma-Tí *Los pequeños Muppets - Kiko , Basilio *Los Aventureros del Aire - Perro Rabioso *Lilo & Stitch (serie animada) - Stitch *Video Power - Johnny Arcade *Phineas y Ferb - Mayor Monograma (2 caps.) *Pato Darkwing - Joe McQuack *Los Osos Gummi - Cubbi Gummi, Calvin y Ogro *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Greedo *Pecezuelos - Albert Pez (1 Cap.) Anime *¡Stitch! - Stitch *Robotech - Max Sterling *Voltron, defensor del universo - Jeff *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) - Queen de Mandrágora *La Familia Robinson - Franz Robinson *La abejita Hutch - Príncipe Baldon Series de TV *Lobo del Aire - Voces adicionales *MacGyver - Voces diversas *Salvado por la campana - Zack Morris (Mark-Paul Gosselaar) *Los años maravillosos - Wayne Arnold (Jason Hervey) *Los Torkelson - Riley Roberts (Michael Landes) *Moesha - Hakeem Parker *Un mundo diferente - Dwayne Wayne (Kadeem Hardison) Videojuegos *Dark Reign: The Future of War - Voces adicionales *Disney Infinity - Alien, Stitch y Guido Dirección de Doblaje *El extraño mundo de Jack *Ratatouille *La familia del futuro *Chicken Little *WALL·E *Bolt *La Tierra *Up: Una aventura de altura *La princesa y el sapo *Dirección de startalents en Enredados *Dinosaurios (México) *Dirección de startalents en Toy Story 3 *Cars 2 *Ralph, el demoledor Gerencia, dirección y supervisión creativa Películas ;Walt Disney Pictures *El último dragón (2016-08-12) *Alicia a través del espejo (2016-05-27) *El libro de la selva (2016-04-15) *Horas contadas (2016-01-29) *Tomorrowland (2015-05-22) *La Cenicienta (2015-03-13) *McFarland: Sin límites (2015-02-20) *En el bosque (2014-12-25) *Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014-10-10) *El inventor de juegos (2014-07-03) *Maléfica (2014-05-30) *Un golpe de talento (2014-05-16) *Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014-03-21) *El sueño de Walt (2013-12-13) *Super Buddies (2013-08-27) *El llanero solitario (2013-07-03) *Oz, el poderoso (2013-03-08) *La extraña vida de Timothy Green (2012-08-15) *John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012-03-09) *Los Muppets (2011-11-23) *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011-05-20) *Fin de curso (2011-04-29) *Zokkomon (2011-04-22) *Tron: El legado (2010-12-17) *Secretariat (2010-10-08) *El aprendiz de brujo (2010-07-14) *El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo (2010-05-28) *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010-03-05) *Old Dogs (2009-11-25) *Walt y el grupo (2009-09-06) *Fuerza-G (2009-07-24) *Los muchachos: La historia de los hermanos Sherman (2009-05-22) *La montaña embrujada (2009-03-13) *Jonas Brothers: En concierto 3D (2009-02-27) *Cuentos que no son cuento (2008-12-25) *High School Musical 3: La graduación (2008-10-24) *Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills (2008-10-03) *Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian (2008-03-16) *Un viaje de aquellos (2008-03-07) *Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos (2008-02-01) *La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007-12-21) *Encantada (2007-11-21) *Entrenando a papá (2007-09-28) *Supercan (2007-08-03) *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007-05-25) *El mundo mágico de Terabithia (2007-02-16) *Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte (2006-11-03) *Invencible (2006-08-25) *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006-07-07) *Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006-03-10) *Rescate en la Antártida (2006-02-17) *Camino a la gloria (2006-01-13) *Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005-12-09) *El juego que hizo historia (2005-09-30) *Súper escuela de héroes (2005-07-29) *Herbie: A toda marcha (2005-06-22) *Sueños sobre hielo (2005-03-18) *Niñera a prueba de balas (2005-03-04) *La leyenda del tesoro perdido* (2004-11-19) *Confesiones de una típica adolescente* (2004-02-20) *Eloise en Navidad* (2003-11-22) *La mansión embrujada* (2003-11-26) *Eloise en el Plaza* (2003-04-27) *Un viernes de locos* (2003-08-06) *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra* (2003-07-09) *Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop* (2003-05-02) *El misterio de los excavadores* (2003-04-18) *Santa Cláusula 2* (2002-11-01) *La revancha de Max* (2001-10-05) *El diario de la princesa (2001-08-03) *La princesa de los ladrones* (2001-03-11) *102 dálmatas (2000-11-22) *Geppetto* (2000-05-07) *Tamaño natural* (2000-03-05) *Operación: Almas sobre hielo* (1999-10-03) *Inspector Gadget* (1999-07-23) *La granja de los globos (1999-03-28) *Mi marciano favorito* (1999-02-12) *Las vacaciones del director* (1998-01-04) *Juego de gemelas* (1998-07-29) *Joe* (1998-12-25) *La torre del terror* (1997-10-26) ;Touchstone Pictures *Need for Speed: La película (2014-03-14) *Una familia numerosa (2013-11-22) *El quinto poder (2013-10-18) *Caballo de guerra (2011-12-25) *Soy el número cuatro (2011-02-18) *Gigantes de acero (2011-10-07) *Noche de miedo (2011-08-19) *Historias cruzadas (2011-08-10) *La tempestad (2010-12-10) *¡Otra vez tú! (2010-09-24) *Step Up 3: Un paso adelante (2010-08-06) *La última canción (2010-03-31) *La fuente del amor (2010-01-29) *Identidad sustituta (2009-09-25) *La propuesta (2009-06-19) *Loca por las compras (2009-02-13) *Gol 2: Viviendo el sueño (2008-05-27) *Dan in Real Life (2007-10-26) *Rebeldes con causa (2007-03-07) *Deja Vu (2006-11-22) *El gran truco (2006-10-20) *Guardianes de altamar (2006-09-26) *¡Gol! (2006-05-12) *Pisando firme (2006-04-28) *Plan de vuelo (2005-09-23) *Muy parecido al amor (2005-04-22) *Vida acuática* (2004-12-25) *Brigada 49* (2004-10-01) *El Rey Arturo* (2004-07-07) *Educando a Helen* (2004-05-28) *Bajo el sol de Toscana* (2003-09-26) *Florece la esperanza* (2003-09-05) *Todopoderoso* (2003-05-23) *Una intrusa en la familia* (2003-03-07) *Shanghai Kid en Londres* (2003-02-07) *El discípulo* (2003-01-31) *No me olvides* (2002-09-27) *Este cuerpo no es mío* (2002-09-13) *Señales* (2002-08-02) *El reinado del fuego* (2002-07-12) *Malas compañías* (2002-06-11) *El conde de Montecristo* (2002-01-25) *El protegido* (2000-11-22) *60 segundos* (2000-06-09) *Shanghai Kid* (2000-05-26) *Gigoló por accidente* (1999-12-10) *Instinto* (1999-06-04) *El aguador* (1998-11-06) *Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1997-06-06) *Romy y Michele* (1997-04-25) *Metro* (1997-01-17) *El padre de la novia 2* (1995-12-08) Redoblaje *El padre de la novia* (1991-12-20) Redoblaje *Tres hombres y una pequeña dama* (1990-11-21) Redoblaje *La sociedad de los poetas muertos* (1989-06-02) Redoblaje *Buenos días, Vietnam* (1987-12-23) Redoblaje ;Disneynature *El reino de los monos (2015-04-17) *Chimpancés (2012-04-20) *Osos (2014-04-18) *Felinos de África (2011-04-22) *Alas de la Vida (2011-03-11) *Océanos (2010-04-22) *El misterio de los flamencos (2009-09-25) *La Tierra (2009-04-22) ;Marvel Studios *Capitán América: Civil War (2016-05-06) *Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015-07-17) *Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015-05-01) *Guardianes de la galaxia (2014-08-01) *Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014-04-04) *Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013-11-08) *Iron Man 3 (2013-05-03) *The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012-04-06) ;Lucasfilm *Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza (2015-12-18) ;Miramax Films *Están todos bien (2009-12-04) *La duda (2008-12-08) *El niño con el pijama de rayas (2008-11-28) *A la altura de los Steins (2006-05-12) *La ciudad del pecado (2005-03-28) *La marca de la bestia* (2005-02-25) *Bodas y prejuicios (2005-02-11) *Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás* (2004-11-24) *Kill Bill Vol. 2* (2004-04-16) *Ella esta encantada (2004-04-09) *Regreso a Cold Mountain* (2003-12-25) *Kill Bill Vol. 1* (2003-10-10) *Mini Espías 3D* (2003-07-25) *Mini Espías 2: La isla de los sueños perdidos* (2002-08-07) *Mini Espías* (2001-03-30) ;Hollywood Pictures *El juego del miedo 4 (2007) ;Patagonik Film Group *Elefante blanco (2012-05-17) *Igualita a mí (2010-08-12) *Carancho (2010-05-06) *Un novio para mi mujer (2008-08-14) ;Buena Vista International *Héctor en busca de la felicidad (2014-08-15) *Emperador (2013-03-08) ;Disney Channel Original Movies *Mi hermana invisible (2015-10-09) *Descendientes: Set It Off! (2015-08-09) *Descendientes (2015-07-34) *Teen Beach 2 (2015-06-26) *Un día descabellado (2015-02-13) *Cómo crear el chico ideal (2014-08-15) *Zapped (2014-06-27) *Cloud 9 (2014-01-17) *¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York (2013-11-29) *Teen Beach Movie (2013-06-19) *Chica vs. Monstruo (2012-10-12) *Let It Shine (2012-06-15) *Radio Rebel (2012-02-17) *Amienemigas (2012-01-13) *¡Buena suerte, Charlie!: ¡Es Navidad! (2011-12-02) *Un chiflado encantador (2011-11-11) *Lemonade Mouth (2011-04-15) *La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay (2011-04-09) *Zack y Cody: La película (2011-03-25) *Avalon High (2010-11-12) *Hermano Abeja (2010-08-13) *16 deseos (2010-06-16) *Harriet la espía: Guerra de blogs (2010-03-26) *Starstruck: mi novio es una súper estrella (2010-02-14) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película (2009-08-28) *Programa de protección para princesas (2009-06-26) *Pedro, el pollo (2009-04-24) *Rescatando a papá (2009-02-16) *The Cheetah Girls: Un mundo (2008-08-22) *Minutemen: Viajeros en el tiempo (2008-01-25) *Brujillizas 2 (2007-10-12) *High School Musical 2 (2007-08-17) *Johnny Kapahala: De regreso a Hawái (2007-06-08) *Jump In! (2007-01-12) *Regreso a Halloweentown (2006-10-20) *Diario de una adolescente (2006-07-21) *Wendy Wu: La chica Kung-Fu (2006-06-16) *Bellas y mimadas (2006-03-24) *High School Musical (2006-01-20) *Brujillizas (2005-10-14) *La vida es ruda (2005-07-15) *Voluntad de hielo (2005-06-10) *Sueños de Buffalo (2005-03-11) *Nada por aquí (2005-01-14) *Preparatoria Halloween* (2004-10-08) *Atrapado en los suburbios* (2004-07-16) *Lucha ciega* (2004-03-19) *Pixelada perfecta* (2004-01-16) *Milagro en la cancha* (2003-11-23) *The Cheetah Girls* (2003-08-15) *Mano a mano: La película* (2002) *El equipo del grito* (2002-10-04) *Los detectives* (2002-06-28) *La cadete Kelly* (2002-03-08) *Un aro de luz sin fin* (2001-08-23) *Érase una noche* (2001-12-07) *Halloweentown 2: La venganza de Kalabar* (2001-10-12) *El mejor regalo de navidad* (2000-12-01) *Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro* (2000-10-13) *Quintillizos* (2000-08-18) *Listos para ganar* (2000-07-14) *Milagro en el carril 2* (2000-05-13) *El color de la amistad* (2000-02-05) *Tritón por accidente* (1999-05-15) ;Disney XD Original Movies *Mentiroso Jack (2014-11-09) *Skyrunners (2009-11-27) ;ABC Family Original Movies *The Mistle-Tones (2012-12-09) *Espíritu adolescente (2011-08-07) *Cyberbully (2011-07-17) *Un cupido de Navidad (2010-12-12) *Princesa (2008-04-20) *Pizza de mi corazón (2005-07-24) *Romy y Michele: El inicio* (2005-05-30) *Buscando el corazón de David (2004-11-21) Películas animadas ;Walt Disney Pictures *Buscando a Dory (2016-06-17) *Zootopia (2016-03-04) *Un gran dinosaurio (2015-11-25) *Intensa mente (2015-06-19) *Tinker Bell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás (2015-03-03) *Grandes héroes (2014-11-07) *Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate (2014-07-18) *Lucky, el patito con suerte (2014-06-06) *Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas (2014-04-01) *Monsters University (2013-06-21) *Frozen: Una aventura congelada (2013-11-27) *Aviones (2013-08-09) *Ralph, el demoledor (2012-11-02) *Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas (2012-10-23) *Frankenweenie (2012-10-05) *Valiente (2012-06-22) *El mundo secreto de Arrietty (2012-02-17) *Winnie the Pooh (2011-07-15) *Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas (2011-06-24) *Marte necesita mamás (2011-03-11) *Enredados (2010-11-24) *Tinker Bell: Hadas al rescate (2010-09-21) *Toy Story 3 (2010-06-18) *La princesa y el sapo (2009-12-11) *Los fantasmas de Scrooge (2009-11-06) *Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido (2009-10-27) *Up: Una aventura de altura (2009-05-29) *Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie (2008-11-21) *Tinker Bell (2008-09-18) *WALL·E (2008-06-27) *Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños (2007-09-04) *Ratatouille (2007-06-29) *La familia del futuro (2007-03-30) *La Cenicienta 3: Un giro en el tiempo (2007-02-06) *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (2006-06-09) *Vida salvaje (2006-04-04) *Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque (2006-02-07) *Chicken Little (2005-10-03) *Tarzán II (2005-06-14) *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante* (2005-02-11) *Mulán 2* (2005-02-01) *Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad* (2004-11-09) *Los Increíbles* (2004-11-05) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros* (2004-08-17) *Patoruzito* (2004-07-08) *Vacas vaqueras* (2004-03-21) *El rey león III: Hakuna Matata* (2004-02-10) *Buscando a Nemo* (2003-05-30) *Atlantis: El regreso de Milo* (2003-05-20) *El planeta del tesoro* (2002-11-27) *Winnie Pooh: Unas fiestas con mucho Pooh* (2002-11-12) *El espíritu del río* (2002-09-20) *Lilo & Stitch* (2002-06-21) *El jorobado de Notre Dame 2* (2002-03-19) *La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad* (2002-02-26) *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar!* (2001-11-06) *Monsters, Inc.* (2001-11-02) *Atlantis: El imperio perdido* (2001-06-15) *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp* (2001-02-27) *Llegó el recreo* (2001-02-10) *La princesa Mononoke* (2000-12-19) *Las locuras del emperador* (2000-12-15) *La sirenita II: Regreso al mar* (2000-09-19) *Dinosaurio* (2000-05-19) *La película de Tigger* (2000-02-11) *Fantasía 2000* (1999-12-17) *Tarzán* (1999-06-16) *Kiki: Entregas a domicilio* (1998-09-15) *Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo* (1998-08-05) *Mulán* (1998-06-19) *El álbum familiar de Mickey* (1998-??-??) *La bella y la bestia: Una Navidad encantada* (1997-11-11) ;Touchstone Pictures *Magia extraña (2015-01-23) *Gnomeo y Julieta (2011-02-11) *El extraño mundo de Jack* (1993-10-29) ;Miramax Films *Pokémon: El Destino de Deoxys (2004) *Pokémon: Jirachi y los deseos (2003) *Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias* (2002) *Pokémon por siempre: Celebi la voz del bosque* (2001) ;Disney Channel Original Movies *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión (2011-08-05) *Kim Possible la película: Todo un drama* (2005-04-08) ;Disney XD Original Movies *Star Wars Rebels: Estado de sitio en Lothal (2015-06-20) *Bajoterra: La hora del babosa-fu (2015-02-10) *Star Wars Rebels: La chispa de una rebelión (2014-10-03) *Bajoterra: El regreso de las elementales (2014-08-02) *Bajoterra: Maldad del más allá (2014-03-30) ;Marvel Animation *Iron Man y Capitán América: Héroes Unidos (2014-07-09) *Iron Man y Hulk: Héroes Unidos (2013-12-03) *Thor: Cuentos de Asgard (2011-03-17) ;Otros clientes *Madeline: Perdida en París* (1999) Series de televisión ;Disney Channel *Acampados (2015-07-31 — presente) *Amigas cuando sea (2015-06-26 — presente) *Agente K.C. (2015-01-18 — presente) *El mundo de Riley (2014-06-27 — presente) *¡Qué talento! (2014-05-17 — presente) *Liv y Maddie (2013-07-19 — presente) *Wolfblood: Familia Lobo (2012-09-10 — presente) *Diario de amigas (2012-08-19 — presente) *Austin y Ally (2011-12-02 — 2016-01-10) *Yo no lo hice (2014-01-17 — 2015-10-16) *Jessie (2011-09-30 — 2015-10-16) *Stan, el perro bloguero (2012-10-12 — 2015-09-25) *Ganes o pierdas, ¡dibuja! (2014-01-17 — 2014-05-21) *Programa de talentos (2011-05-06 — 2014-03-21) *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! (2010-04-04 — 2014-02-16) *A todo ritmo (2010-11-07 — 2013-11-10) *Código 9: Cámara oculta (2012-07-26 — 2012-09-28) *¡Qué Onda! (2011-06-05 — 2012-03-25) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (2007-10-12 — 2012-01-06) *PrankStars (2011-07-15 — 2011-12-16) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo (2008-09-26 — 2011-03-06) *Hannah Montana (2006-03-24 — 2011-01-16) *Sunny, entre estrellas (2009-02-08 — 2011-01-02) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción (2005-03-18 — 2008-09-01) *Es tan Raven* (2003-01-17 — 2007-11-10) ;Jetix/Disney XD *Guía de un gamer para casi todo (2015-07-22 — presente) *Kirby Buckets (2014-10-20 — presente) *Just Kidding: Sólo es juego (2012-02-03 — presente) *Lab Rats (2012-02-27 — 2016-02-03) *Mega Med (2013-10-07 — 2015-09-09) *Los guerreros wasabi (2011-06-13 — 2015-03-25) *Crash & Bernstein (2012-10-08 — 2014-08-11) *Peter Punk (2011-03-12 — 2013-10-25) *Par de reyes (2010-09-22 — 2013-02-18) *Zeke y Luther (2009-06-15 — 2012-04-02) *Estoy en la banda (2009-11-27 — 2011-12-09) *Aaron Stone (2009-02-13 — 2010-07-30) *Power Rangers R.P.M. (2009-03-07 — 2009-12-26) ;Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior *Los imaginadores (2008-09-06 — 2013-04-04) ;ABC Studios *Los Muppets (2015-09-22 — presente) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (2013-09-24 — presente) *Devious Maids (2013-06-23 — presente) *Once Upon a Time (2011-10-23 — presente) *Castle (2009-03-09 — presente) *Mentes criminales (2005-09-22 — presente) *Grey's Anatomy (2005-03-27 — presente) *Revenge (2011-09-21 — 2015-05-10) *FlashForward (2009-09-24 — 2010-05-27) *Lost (2004-09-22 — 2010-05-23) *Almas perdidas (2005-09-23 — 2010-05-21) ;Otros clientes *Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja Series animadas ;Disney Channel *Los 7E (2014-07-07 — presente) *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios (2012-06-15 — 2016-02-15) *Phineas y Ferb (2007-08-17 — 2015-06-12) *Pecezuelos (2010-09-03 — 2014-04-04) *¡Stitch! (2008-10-08 — 2009-06-26) *Los sustitutos (2006-07-28 — 2009-03-30) *Las nuevas locuras del emperador (2006-01-27 — 2008-11-20) *Kim Possible* (2002-06-07 — 2007-09-07) *Jake Long: El dragón occidental* (2005-01-21 — 2007-09-01) *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes* (2004-08-21 — 2006-08-25) *Lilo & Stitch: la serie* (2003-09-20 — 2006-07-29) *Teamo Supremo (2002-01-19 — 2004-03-07) *Lloyd del Espacio (2001-02-03 — 2004-02-27) *La leyenda de Tarzán* (2001-09-01 — 2003-02-05) *Recreo* (1997-08-31 — 2001-11-15) *Madeline* (versión Disney) (1993-2001) *Sabrina, la brujita* (1999-09-06 — 2000-02-27) *Hércules* (1998-08-31 — 1999-03-01) ;Jetix/Disney XD *Guardianes de la galaxia (2015-09-26 — presente) *Pickle y Maní (2015-09-02 — presente) *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal (2015-03-30 — presente) *Penn Zero: Casi héroe (2014-12-05 — presente) *Star Wars: Rebels (2014-10-03 — presente) *Galaxia Wander (2013-08-16 — presente) *Mickey Mouse (2013-06-28 — presente) *Los Vengadores Unidos (2013-05-26 — presente) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-04-01 — presente) *Randy Cunningham: Ninja total (2012-08-13 — 2015-07-27) *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. (2013-08-11 — 2015-06-28) *Planeta X (2013-07-13 — 2014-07-11) *Tron: La resistencia (2012-08-18 — 2013-01-28) *Motorcity (2012-04-30 — 2013-01-07) *A de asombroso (2011-06-20 — 2011-12-12) *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo (2010-02-13 — 2012-12-02) *Yin Yang Yo! (2006-09-04 — 2009-04-18) *Combo Niños (2007—2008) *Pucca (2006-09-18 — 2008-08-11) *W.I.T.C.H. (2004-12-18 — 2006-12-23) *Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiperfuerza ¡Ya! (2004-09-18 — 2006-12-16) *Ōban Star-Racers (2006-06-05 — 2006-12-11) *Sonic X* (2003-08-23 — 2006-05-06) *Get Ed (2005-09-19 — 2006-04-24) *Dave, el bárbaro* (2004-01-23 — 2005-01-22) ;Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior *Goldie y Osito (2015-11-13 — presente) *Miles del mañana (2015-02-06 — presente) *Las aventuras bucaneras de Jake (2014-10-26 — presente) *La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste (2013-12-13 — presente) *Henry Monstruito (2013-02-08 — presente) *Princesita Sofía (2012-11-18 — presente) *Doctora Juguetes (2012-03-23 — presente) *Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás (2011-02-14 — presente) *La casa de Mickey Mouse (2006-05-05 — presente) *Ella, La Elefanta (2013-09-02 — 2014-01-23) *Manny a la obra (2006-09-16 — 2013-02-14) *Jungla sobre ruedas (2009-10-05 — 2012-05-23) *Oso, agente especial (2009-04-04 — 2012-05-17) *Mini Einsteins (2005-10-09 — 2009-12-22) *Los héroes de la ciudad* (2004-09-12 — 2008-01-07) *El circo de Jojo (2003-09-28 — 2007-02-14) Cortos animados *¿Primera cita de Riley? (2015-11-03) *Lava (2015-06-19) *Frozen: Fiebre congelada (2015-03-25) *¡HerMORSAS Fiestas! (2014-12-17) *Toy Story: Olvidados en el Tiempo (2014-12-02) *Festín (2014-11-07) *Vita-Minabono (2014-11-04) *El Fiestódromo (2014-06-21) *Repostería de Hadas (2013-08-20) *Toy Story de Terror (2013-10-06) *La leyenda de Mor'du (2012-11-13) *Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex (2012-09-14) *Enredados por siempre (2012-01-13) *Toy Story Toons: Extra Small (2011-11-23) *Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas (2011-11-19) *La balada de Nessie (2011-07-15) *Toy Story Toons: vacaciones en Hawaii (2011-06-24) *Día y Noche (2010-06-18) *La misión especial de Dug (2009-11-10) *Cómo conectar su sistema de cine en casa (2007-12-21) *Tu amiga la rata (2007-11-06) *El ataque de Jack Jack (2005-03-15) Televisión Nacional thumb|right|200 px *Al Derecho y al Derbez - Actor, guionista y voz en off en algunos sketches *El Diario de la Noche con Brozo - Actor y Voz en off Radio *'El Gran Musical Oír' Conductor *'El Retache' Conductor y Productor *'El Arrimón con Víctor Trujillo' Actor *'El Mañanero con Brozo' Comentarista *'El Botanero con Brozo' Comentarista Comerciales *Pepsi (Voz de Michael Jackson) (1990) *Kinder Sorpresa - Huevo Kinder (1998) *Orlando Bloom - Gana un Porsche con Magnum *Pingüinos Marinela (1995-2000) *Once Niños (2005-presente) Curiosidades * A pesar de que trabaja para Disney, se le a visto trabajar en otras producciones que no son de Disney, un ejemplo seria: ** En Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) doblo a Queen de Mandrágora Aldana, Raúl Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Directores de música Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Productores ejecutivos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Miami Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Perú Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Intérpretes